Bienvenida al infierno, Sato
by Korralicious
Summary: Cuando Asami es secuestrada por Mako mientras él busca respuestas que ella no le puede dar. AU y Rated M


**Bienvenida al infierno, Sato**

**A/N: Esta historia tiene rating M por secuestro, tortura, sufrimiento de un personaje y violación. Leer bajo precaución, quedan advertidos.**

Voces provenian de un rincón de la habitación, voces que la joven heredera no reconocía. Sus brazos estaban tiesos, sus piernas adoloridas y todo su cuerpo gritaban de dolor. Asami Sato nunca había experimentado tal dolor en toda su vida. Poco a poco sus sentidos estaban volviendo, sus manos se encontraban sobre su cabeza, atrapadas por unas prisiones de metal, tenía un collar de fierro en el cuello que estaba entrelazada con una cadena del mismo material y por último sus piernas estaban aprisionadas también por cadenas, así ella estaba suspendida completamente en el aire.

Ella abrio los ojos, mostrando unos cansados ojos verde esmeralda, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran lo de menos al sentir su cara arder. Un fuerte golpe en el rostro la hizo despertar por completo y mirar a dos ojos dorados como el oro, un apuesto chico se presentaba frente a ella mientras sonreía con una mirada maligna.

-Oh, pero mira quién ha despertado, la muñeca Sato- Dice riendo mientras la observaba de arriba hacia abajo con ojos hambrientos y llenos de odio pero al mismo tiempo se podia percibir la lujuria que estos emanaban. Asami miro hacia un lado para observar a un chico de ojos verdes, que no tenía más de dieciséis años, este la miraba con odio mientras parecía que se controlaba para no hacer algo.

Asami abrio la boca para hablar pero otro golpe estalló contra su rostro haciendo que este gire completamente hacia el otro lado, ella dejo salir un grito de dolor mientras evitaba llorar frente a estos idiotas, ya era más que claro que estaba secuestrada. De repente una mano la tomo del cabello haciéndola ver nuevamente hacia esos ojos dorados.

-Bienvenida al infierno cariño, creeme que al final del día preferirás estar allí que aquí- Susurro mientras mordía el labio inferior de la chica para que esta retire su rostro y al hacerlo su labio sea rasgado por los dientes del chico, un hilo de sangre rápidamente se hizo presente en la barbilla de la chica, el chico solo rió antes de quitar la sangre con su pulgar.

-Mako, deja de jugar y dile a esta bastarda que queremos respuestas o yo misma se las sacaré- Dijo con una mirada de piedra mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la chica- Tranquilo Bolin, tú solo dejamelo a mi, anda a descansar hermanito- Decía Mako mientras palmeaba la espalda del chico.

-Está bien- Suspiro el chico antes de dejar salir una leve sonrisa- Realmente lo necesitaba- Dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de platino y cerrarla detrás de él. Asami observó el lugar antes de que su mente empezara a trabajar para buscar una salida, no podía ver nada que la ayudará, no habia ductos de ventilación ni ventanas, tan solo una puerta de platino que seguramente estaría resguardada por el otro chico pero si lograba escapar de este tal vez...

-De acuerdo Sato, te haré unas preguntas y tu las responderás- Hablo Mako de manera autoritaria mientras caminaba alrededor de Asami, observando su cuerpo con deseo y Asami se sintió repugnada ante esto. Ella miro al chico con furia.

-Tienes agallas para secuestrarme- Susurro la chica ya que su voz era acallada por la sed que sentía. El chico solo le propino otro golpe en el rostro, la cara de Asami ya amorateada y un ojo hinchado era lo que se podía apreciar por el momento.

-Y tú posees agallas para hablar dada tu posición- Dijo el maestro Fuego antes de observar como Asami bajaba la mirada, se sentía tan bien poder subyugar a este tipo de gente, que le habia quitado tanto- Dime ¿los maestros de los elementos se encuentran en todo lugar verdad?- Pregunto el chico mientras la mujer lo observaba como si dijera que ella en realidad tenía dos cabezas.

-Pues no, los Maestros fueron quitados sus poderes por Amon cuando Avatar Korra falló con vencerlo- Dice Asami mientras su cabeza procesaba que tenía que ver ella con todo este cuestionario, sus verdes ojos se posan en el chico antes de que estos se abriesen de par en par cuando el chico se desprendiera de su camisa así mostrando un muy bien formado cuerpo, los músculos de su abdomen estaban en su punto, así como sus pectorales y brazos. La heredera recorrió el cuerpo del chico con la mirada mientras el chico sonreía al ver su mirada sobre él.

-¿Q-qué haces?- Pregunto la chica mientras Mako se limitaba a mantener esa coqueta sonrisa.

-Pues, hace mucho calor aquí- Dijo mientras retiraba las gotas de sudor de su frente con su camisa, Asami al notar esto pareció darse cuenta que realmenterealmente hacía calor, podía sentir el sudor en su frente.

-De vuelta al tema y de forma corta, mis padres eran Maestros que se unieron a la resistencia para luego ser asesinados por los Igualitarios, mi hermano y yo quedamos en la calle y siendo perseguidos por todos, mi hermano tuvo quw crecer más rápido de lo normal- Dijo acercándose al rostro de la pelinegra, que lo miraba sorprendida- Yo soy un Maestro Fuego querida- Dijo mientras su caliente aliento chocaba contra la nariz y labios de la chica.

Mako la miró con una mirada sombria antes de acariciar su rostro.

-Industrias Futuro ha ayudado a Amon por mucho tiempo, les da equipamento y transporte a esos bastardos- Susurro y en ese momento Asami comprendió lo que el chico quería decir- Y tú eres la heredera de ese gran imperio y tu papá haría cualquier cosa por recuperar a su pequeña, como cerrar los tratos con Amon y pagarnos una gran suma de dinero para tu rescate- El chico explicaba mientras observaba algunas armas de tortura en la mesa de la habitación- Sin embargo, quisieramos saber algunos detalles de tu fábrica por ejemplo, donde esconden todo su armamento pero más importante donde se esconde Amon- Gruño el chico antes de tomar un látigo en su mano cubierta por un guante negro que mostraba cortado los dedos de este. La garganta de Asami se cerró al observar esto, la torturarían para que le contarán información que ella no tenía.

-N-no lo sé- Susurro mientras suplicaba a los espíritus que este chico que la tenía a su merced le creyera, ella sabía que Industrias Futuro seguía un mal camino con Amon pero si este chico tan solo supiera que su papá lo hizo porque la vida de su esposa e hija estaba en manos de Amon que amenazó con matarlas si no cooperaba, no dejando ninguna opción a su padre. Esto no justificaba sus acciones pero sin embargo ella las estaba pagando.

Asami grito cuando el látigo hizo contacto con su pierna, el dolor era intenso e hizo que sus piernas se sintieran en fuego, miro hacia arriba tratando de no llorar frente a ese idiota.

-No juegues conmigo ¡Dime lo que sabes!- Grito el chico mientras sus ojos parecian prenderle fuego a la joven heredera- Tengo varias maneras de hacerte hablar y no me importa si te mato, no trates de defender a tu padre- Dijo con fiereza antes que Asami dejara salir una suave risilla que hizo al chico estallar y tomarla del cabello así halándolo hacia atrás mientras la chica continuaba con su burlona sonrisilla.

-¿De qué tanto te ríes?- Pregunta el chico mientras Asami gemia suavemente del dolor por el trato que el chico le daba a su cabello, Mako notó y esto y afirmó su agarre.

-¿Cómo puedo hablarte de algo que no sé, al menos claro que quieras que te diga puras mentiras- Dijo Asami con actitud de defensa mientras el chico la miraba aún con más iras, se giro y expulsó una llamarada por su boca. Asami jamás había visto tanta furia junta y menos representada con fuego control, el fuego ardía, era incontenible, extraño e indomable, tal y como parecía ser este hombre.

-Debes saber algo, al final tu eres la futura presidenta de esa fábrica de juguetes infernales- Grito el chico en la cara de ella a lo que ella simplemente suspiro- Lamentablemente, se lo mismo que tú así que lo siento que arruine tu juego, andate a hacer puchero si deseas- Dijo Asami harta de todo esto, sabía que se arriesgaba al hablarle así pero de todas formas no se doblegaría ante él.

-Es suficiente- Decretó Mako mientras la miraba- Traté de razonar contigo- Dijo antes de comenzar a propinarle golpe tras golpe con el látigo, Asami no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a gritar. Escuchar los gritos de la pelinegra hizo que una parte del chico se encendiera de manera dañada y repugnante, Mako empezó a gozar la tortura de esta belleza de mujer postrada ante él, solo él y sin manera de escapar.

Mako encendió una llamarada en sus dedos cortando así el cuero de la chaqueta de Asami, para luego hacer lo mismo con su camisa y al mismo tiempo sostén, Mako solo observaba su espalda ya llena de cortes y moretones no muy gruesos por la protección que le brindaba la chaqueta de cuero a la chica, Mako lamio sus labios antes de volverla a azotar haciendo que Asami se arquee del dolor contra las cadenas gritando. Mako solo la azotó varias veces más observando como su sangre roja hacia contraste con la piel delicada y blanca de Asami, Mako no aguanto mucho más antes de dejar caer el látigo y que sus manos buscaran los senos de Asami.

Asami se sorprendió mientras parecía no entrar en razón, el Maestro Fuego la estaba tocando y no de una manera muy inocente. Mako tomo el cabello de Asami que no dejaba ver perfectamente su ya marcada espalda y lo amarro en una coleta alta mientras empezaba a morder la espalda de la chica y apegando su desnudo pecho a la espalda de Asami mientras la chica dejaba salir un siseo con sus labios por el ardor que esto le causaba.

Mako metio su mano dentro del pantalón de la chica y fue cuando Asami recobro sus sentidos, Asami se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría a continuación, ella no quería esto, la podían torturar todo lo que quisieran pero esto era demasiado.

-M-Mako por favor- Sollozo ella pues ya sus fuerzas de pelear la habían abandonado, sollozo el nombre del chico unas veces más, ella había escuchado su nombre cuando el otro muchacho lo mencionó. Ella solo sintió como sus pantalones eran tirados hacia abajo de un tirón y fue cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar. La heredera solo comenzó a llorar en silencio pues no sabía que más hacer, sus ruegos caían sobre oídos sordos.

Mako gimió contra el oido de la chica al sentir su feminidad, esto causo repugnancia a Asami mientras solo se agitaba, Mako camino para estar al frente de Asami, este la miro antes de besarla forzosamente e introducir su lengua en la boca de la chica, esta mordió la lengua de Mako y este brinco hacia atrás antes de golpearla en el estómago.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- Susurro en la cara de la chica antes de bajarse los pantalones y penetrarla de manera profunda y poco cuidadosa, Asami grito del dolor y desesperación, Mako empezó a moverse y a gemir mientras Asami solo lloraba. Esto era lo más bajo que alguien podía llegar.

-E-eres hermosa- Dijo Mako contra su cuello mientras sus penetraciones fueron más fuertes. En ese momento Asami se pregunto que tipo de chico era este pues la estaba violando y decía esas cosas. Ella solo se preguntaba que tipo de chico sería si las situaciones de la vida no le hubieran tratado tan mal.

Mako eyaculó dentro de ella mientras dejaba salir un grito de éxtasis y cerraba los ojos antes de separarse y volverse a colocar los pantalones y al menos se digno en subir los de Asami, beso el vientre de Asami antes de sonreirle.

-¿P-por qué lo hiciste? ¿Yo que daño te he hecho?- Comentó Asami con los ojos llorosos mientras evitaba ver a su abusador- ¿Por qué debo pagar yo por los errores de mi padre? Yo he querido la igualdad de este mundo hace mucho tiempo, quiero convivir con los Maestros porque ese es el orden de las cosas. No me conoces y me has juzgado, violado y torturado. Conoces mi nombre y apellido sin embargo no te has dignado de conocer a la persona detrás de eso- Grito Asami con desesperación y en ese momento algo dentro de Mako se quebró.

Todo había cambiado dentro de él, los Maestros habían sido juzgados antes de hora y todo eso convirtió al mundo lo que es ahora y él hizo lo mismo con esta chico, sus ojos se ablandaron y la imagen de sus padres vino a él pero en vez de darle pena por sus actos una sonrisa maniática volvió a él.

-Pues veamos como actúa tu padre al encontrar a su nuevo nieto que tal vez sea un Maestro Fuego y si eso no sucede pues me asegurare, así que preparate para muchas rondas más mi amor- Susurro antes de besarla castamente en los labios e irse de la habitación mientras Asami quedaba atrás con un mal recuerdo y esperando lo peor.

**A/N: Que retorcida mente la mía pero se tiene que investigar todos los campos, ya se que esto me salio demasiado dark pero en fin. Me gusta.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi bitch, que le encanta el Masami tanto como a mi, disfrutalo bitch sensual.**

**Como siempre perdón por las faltas ortográficas pero estoy en mi celular.**


End file.
